OC Shugo Chara!
by AnimeLuv0946
Summary: This is about a stubborn girl named Yuhane and she got three charas,but will get four charas later on in the chapter...Sorry I can't explain on this summary so please read REVIEW
1. Information Before You Read

**Hi,hi,hi people!~ My Shugo Chara OC Document is out!**

**Please tell me if I have any mistakes offensive or not. I'm sorry that my character names are very bad.**

**Anyways,on to the story~**

**I will put up my characters here and I hope you like them...It's put in (First Name) (Last Name)**

* * *

**Main,Main Character:**

**Miharu Yuhane(instead of Amu Hinamori)**

**Pronounciation:  
(Mee-Ha-Roo) (Yoo-Ha-Nae)**

* * *

**Main Characters:**

**Shinji Tadai(instead of Tadase Hotori)**

**Pronounciation:  
(Sheen-jee) (Ta-Da-Ee)**

**Nadashide Uzumi(instead of Nadeshiko Fujisaki)**

**Pronounciation:  
(Na-Da-Shee-Dae) (Eu-Zoo-Mee)**

**Kiki Junide(instead of Yaya Yuiki)**

**Pronounciation:  
(Kee-Kee) (Jeun-Nee-Dae)**

**Dashide Honaru(instead of Kukai Souma)**

**Pronounciation:  
(Da-Shee-Dae) (Hon-Na-Roo)**

* * *

**That's it with the characters and let's get on with the story^^ There will we other characters that will appear so I'll put them up if they appear.**

**Next Chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello! Good morning Yuhane-san!"

"Good day Yuhane-sempai!"

"Waaaa!~ It's the Cool and Spicy Yuhane-sempai!"

"She's so cool! I wonder if she'll be my friend..."

"I heard that she beat a bunch of boys in soccer yesterday!"

"Wow! She's so cool!"

I walked home very slowly as I watched the cherry blossom trees sway against the soft breeze.

I tucked my light purple,waist-length hair behind my ears and kept on walking to my house.

I arrived just in 5 minutes and went upstairs to my room. I plumped down on my baby blue,fluffy bed and rubbed my dark blue eyes in drowsyness.

"Gah!Why do I keep on being so not myself! I want to be nice to everyone and make friends,but...*sigh*..."I said sadly.

I started to read this magazine and this fortune telling woman says that we have Guardian Spirits beside us. I thought it was really baka,but I kept on reading.

Guardian Spirits protect us and let us be what we want to be. They will appear if the time is right.

I threw the magazine at the trash can and kept on saying that it was so baka. But still...I felt so baka for believing that they would help me be what I want to be.

I clasped my hands together and stared up into the night at my window.

"Umm...Guardian Spirits...I'm sorry I said those mean things to you...please help me be who I truly want to be and guide me towards my life,"I prayed,wishing very deeply.

After I finished talking to them,I fell asleep quietly,thinking about the Guardian Spirits...

* * *

The next day...

"Eh?"I stared at the weird looking eggs on my bed."I prayed to be who I wanted to be and this is what happens?"I screamed out.

I still got curious and examined the three eggs. The first one,was pink and had an elegant design with musical notes and dark pink hearts on it. The second one,was blue and had fizzy designs like electric shocks with dark blue spades on it. The last one,was green and flower patterns on it with dark green clovers on it.

I took it to school since I was uneasy about what was going to happen to these eggs.

"Kyaaaa! It's the Guardians!~ OMG Shinji-kun is so cute!"

"Nadashide-chan is so pretty!I heard she's amazing at painting!"

I looked where everyone gathered and saw four people with weird capes on them.

One boy who looked pretty hot with dark crimson hair and exciting blazing red eyes which I think I heard that his name was Daishide?

Anyways,one girl had crimson hair like Daishide with shoulder blade-length,but with gentle orange eyes...I think her name was Nadashide? Well...Daishide and Nadashide kind of look a like with slight similar names...well whatever.

The other girl was Kiki? She had dark yellow,mid-back length hair with black eyes.

The last boy very cute. Shinji,that is his name,had dark blue hair with shiny purple eyes. He was perfect...*sigh*

What? W-what am I doing? This isn't me! I should stop this nonsense!

I huffed and started to walk into my school,but suddenly felt something move in my pouch where my eggs were. I panicked and tried to keep it from falling. The pink one kept on pushing out and I tried to push it in,but it kept on resisting...

**Shinji's POV**

I smiled at the crowd and suddenly saw a girl trying to push in...eggs in her pouch!

I ran towards her and placed my hand on her arm and got her attention and she looked at me awkwardly.

**Miharu's POV**

Whaaaaaa? THE Shinji-kun is grabbing my attention! My crush is next to me right here! Wait. I'm not supposed to be acting this way! Argh,come on Miharu,you have got to stop this stupidity.

I slapped his hand away and said,"Hey,would you mind not touching me...shrimp?..."

I walked away and mentally slapped myself for saying that.

Baka,baka,baka,baka! Why did I do that? Why did I say that! BAAAAKKKAAAAA!

**Shinji's POV**

I froze at my spot,but regained my posture and smiled as the girl walked away.

"Hey guys,did you see the eggs she had?"I asked my members.

"Yup,that's her alright. The one who will become the one,"Daishide answered.

"I saw three eggs,she's going to become a powerful bearer,"Nadashide said,smiling.

"I want to go meet her^^"Kiki said happily.

**Miharu's POV**

Class was starting and I sighed as I thought of what I did to Shinji-kun.

I should go apoligize to him...Wait! No,no,no,no! That is so not like me at ALL! I shoudln't!

"Yes you should Miharu-chan!"a voice said out of nowhere.

I got shocked that someone read my thoughts and looked around to see who said that. The voice came from my bag so I search through and the pink egg popped out floating in the air.

It cracked open as a little tiny girl came out of the egg.

She had golden halo-like circle embracing around her head with a heart on it with soft pink waist-length hair tied into a low,side ponytail elegantly. She had elegant,long,pink dress that had long sleeves that were like tight to big and loose. Plus she had ballerina shoes.

"Wha-What the!"I blurted out startled.

"Shhh! Do not worry,my kinds can not be seen at all except you who are my master^^"the floating tiny girl said,"my name is Yuri and I'm who you want to be."

I calmed down after Yuri explained about Charas and all those crazy stuff. I looked at my other eggs and wondered what they would be like.

It was finally Break Time and I sat on my seat looking out the classroom window and talked to Yuri. She seemed like a really kind Chara with lady-like personality...just like how I want to be...

Suddenly,the girl,Nadashide came in and walked up to me. I hid Yuri into my pocket and looked questioningly at her.

"Hello,you must be Yuhane Miharu...am I correct?"she asked politely.

"Uh...I...uh..yes,"I answered awkwardly.

"Well,please meet up with the Guardians at the Royal Garden,"she said smiling,as she handed a letter with elegant writings on it.

She left the room and people started to crowd around me.

"OMG! Yuhane-chan,you just recieved tea party invite from the Guardians!"

"The Royal Garden is a place where Guardians have tea parties and meetings there and I heard it's very beautiful in there!"

"You're so lucky Yuhane-chan!"

I opened up the letter and read where the Royal Garden was and went there after school since I walk home by myself.

It was a very huge transparent building and was very beautiful inside with full of flowers in it. I walked in carefully with Yuri and called out if anyone was here.

"Hello,Miharu-chan. Welcome to the Royal Garden^^"Nadashide welcomed me as I saw the Guardians at the direction where I heard from.

I walked over to them with Yuri behind my back."Hello,is there something that you guys want?"I asked arrogantly.

Kiki giggled and said,"You really are stubborn aren't you?"

Then another tiny girl came behind her back with short,silver hair with grey eyes and punky,black outfit.

"Kiki,ask her about the eggs she had,"the little punky girl said.

"ACCCK! T-there's a little person there,"I said as I pointed at the tiny punky girl.

"Wait! That means...you have a Chara!"Shinji said,"you can see them!"

"I-I-I...uh...yes...I do. Yuri,we're busted,"I said as she came out.

"Wow...she's lovely,"Nadashide said as she smiled.

"Hello,please to meet you. My name is Yuri and I'm Miharu-chan's Chara^^"she said kindly.

"It's a total different side of her. I can't believe that's what she wants to be!"Daishide said.

I sighed in embaressment and slapped my face,blushing."I-I want to be myself,I always end up being mean to everyone,but they think it's cool...I just want to be nice and have friends..."

Shinji-kun walked up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and said,"Well,we'll be your friends."

"Yeah! We could always use another member for the Guardians!"Kiki said excitedly.

Nadashide-chan gently grabbed my both hands and giggled.

"So what do you say Miharu-chan?"Daishide asked.

I hesitated for a second and said,"Please,call me Haru and yes,thank you so much."

We all group hugged and the next day,we had an assembly.

"We would like to introduce our new member,Yuhane Miharu as the new joker,"Shinji announced.

Everyone cheered and did fan-girl and boy screams and I blushed in embaressment.

"Wow,I never knew you were THIS popular,"Kiki said incrediously.

I chuckled weirdly and got the weird cape that I saw them wear.

"I...uh...I don't want to wear this,"I said."It's kind of weird..."

"Oh come on Haru-chan^^ I know that deep inside,you think it's lovely,"Yuri said.

I kind of admited it that it was really cute so I just wore it. The boys wore the blue ones and the girls wore the red ones. I decided to change a little so when the Guardians Meeting was finished,I ran home with Yuri.

But on the way,this weird guy with black angel wings stood before me,but I kept on going. The guy stepped into my way and said,"I sense eggs...you must be a bearer..."

I shot my eyes towards him and looked at him curiously."Are you a bearer?"I asked.

"That doesn't matter...now...I'm going to take your eggs..."he said,smirking as he searched through my pouch.

"H-hey! Those are my eggs!"I shouted.

"Finally...we have gotten three Charas now..."the tiny black angel boy said calmly.

"Please give them back...we'll do anything!"Yuri pleaded.

"Hmph...we're leaving..."the mysterious guy said,leaving.

"No! C'mon Haru-chan! Please! We have to do something! Haru-chan!"Yuri pleaded desperately.

Tears started to stream out of my eyes as the guy started to walk away.

Who cares about those egg...I don't need them,besides,their just going to be in my way. Yeah...just walk away with no regrets. But...something tells me to get them back...No,I have to get them back! Their my eggs! Part of me and my soul!

I chased the guy all over the place until I cornered him up at an apartment roof.

"Give me back my eggs!"I shouted as I charged towards him.

I accidently tripped and bumped into him and made him drop his eggs as I fell with the eggs off the roof.

"Haru-chan! Believe! Believe in what you want to be! Hurry before you're a goner!"Yuri said as I thought.

I thought the day when I wished to become who I wanted to be and saw a lock falling towards me. I reached out to grab it and suddenly shined really and surrounded me with light...


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo Hooo!~**

**Enjoy everyone^^ Please tell me if I have any mistakes or problems offensive or not!**

* * *

**Miharu's POV**

I instantly had a pleasant feeling with full of energy and closed my eyes. My body felt so light and full of enegry that I can fly into the air. I opened my eyes and saw that my clothing was different.

I had something similar that Yuri wore,but my stomach was exposing with only cover my chest. I had a choker that was a pink ribbon flowing gracefully in the wind.

"Wha! What happened to me! And what is this embaressing outfit!"I screamed out,confused.

"Haru-chan,you Character Transformed with me. This transformation is called Art Of Ballerimusic,"Yuri said as she explained it to me.

I noticed that I was floating in mid-air and panicked and thrashed in the air. Yuri tried to calm me down,but I was too scared that I might fall. I finally remembered about my eggs and saw that they we're safely in my hands. I sighed in relief and flew to my house.

I went up to my bedroom and instantly fell asleep with Yuri...

The next day, I woke up very early at 6:13 a.m. even though school starts at 8:15 a.m.

I got into my formal school uniform and left at 6:48 a.m.

"Haru-chan,can we Character Transform again?"Yuri asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No way,I am not doing that again!"I answered."Besides,you only get to dress up like a lunatic and fly. What good would that do."

"You can do moves!~ You can attack and become who you want to be^^"Yuri answered.

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"I asked,curious about it.

"Character Transform with me then I'll teach you,"Yuri offered.

"I...uh...well,I could give it a try..."I said,looking at the lock necklace."Question,how do you transform?"

"You need to believe in yourself^^ Think about positive things!"Yuri replied happily.

I thought about being who I wanted to be and believe that I wuld become that person and felt a positive energy well up in my chest like a erupting volcano.

Suddenly,words blurted out in my mouth and a hand sign on my lock.

"My heart...Unlock!"I said as I transformed,"Character Transformation,Art Of Ballerimusic!"

"Now create your Ribbon Rod!"Yuri said excitedly.

I said the word,"Ribbon Rod," and a rod appeared on my hand that had a long ribbon floating like a snake.

I was getting really excited and words blurted out of my mouth.

"Ribbon Waltz!"I said as I danced gracefully and swayed my Ribbon Rod,shooting out beautiful pink sparkles everywhere.

"Now call out your Musical Rod!"Yuri squealed in happiness.

"Musical Rod!"I shouted out as a musical note,the trebble cleff,appeared at my hand."Angel's Lullaby!"I said and sang with a calm,beautiful voice.

"This attack is for to make your opponent fall asleep. Try another move^^Yuri said.

"Musical Ray!"I said as color ray of musical notes bursted out of my rod.

"That was pretty awesome...well,we better get going,"I said and flew swiftly towards school.

I got to admit that flying is really fun. I could see the while city in the air from here and see my house all the way over there. I finally reach my school and looked for a place to land so no one could see me...

**Shinji's POV**

Girls screamed and squealed as I passed by them and smiled at them. It was such a beautiful day with the sun shining brightly with the sky so blue with a girl in a pink dress flying the sky...What?

I shot my eyes towards the girl in the sky and squinted my eyes to see who it was. The face seemed very familiiar,but I couldn't get a closer look at her and saw that she was headed towards the school's roof top.

I ran there,ignoring all the girls trying to get my attention and raced towards the stairs and kept on climbing.

Finally,I arrived infront of the roof top door and slowly opened it...

**Miharu's POV**

"Haru-chan,Haru-chan! That was so fun! Let's do that again sometimes^^"Yuri said,flying around me.

I giggled and patted Yuri on the head and headed towards the door.

"Wait,Haru-chan! We're still in our transformation!"Yuri yelled.

I looked at my clothes and groaned."Okay,how do we NOT transform?"I screamed out.

"I...um..."Yuri said.

Suddenly,the door flew open and Shinji was standing there staring at me.

"S-Shinji-kun! I...uh...w-what are you doing here?"I asked,stammering.

"Haru-chan...you already progressed so much and Character Transformed..."Shinji whispered.

"What? How do you know?"I asked.

"Because I'm a bearer too. Naoi,come out,"he said.

A tiny boy came out of his pocket with teal hair and eyes,a doctor's gown,a steroscope,well...he looked like a doctor.

"Greetings,my name is Naoi and I'm Shinji's Guardian Character,"he greeted us politely.

"Uhh...so your dream is to be a doctor?"I asked.

"Yeah...but my parents are so into me becoming a writer since they're both authors,"he said sadly.

I frowned for a moment and smiled at him happily."Well,just because of your parents,don't you ever give up on your dreams! Every one has hard ships when making that dream come true,"I said encouragingly.

"Haru-chan...thank you,"he said,smiling at me.

"You see...I wanted to become a singer and dancer ever I was young. I would always see singers in T.V. shows and always sing and dance along with them,but I thought it was embaressing so I acted stubborn..."I said.

"Why don't you show the Guardian Members how you sing?"he said,suggesting.

"I-uh-um...I'm not really good with singing infront of people..."I said blushing.

"Well,you got to get used to it if you want to sing infront of people if you make your dreams come true^^ Now come on,"he said.

Yuri came out of my body and I returned to my normal form.

"Yuri...how'd you do that?"I asked.

"I-uh...I forgot that I just needed to get out of your body to transform back to your original form...heh heh...gomena sai,"she apoligized.

"Whatever...I'll kill you later,"I said,following after Shinji-kun.

We met up with the Guardian members and Shinji-kun told them I was going to show them something.

"Ack! What should I do Yuri?"I whispered to her,panicking.

"Calm down,then you'll be fine...Believe in yourself and be natural,"Yuri said smiling at me calmly.

I nodded and faced towards my friends. I took a breath and thought of some songs that I knew.


End file.
